Becomming the Daughter of Dark Kat at 3 years of age
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: " For every correct answer you give mother dear something precious to you will be spared but lie on a question" there was a snap of fingers and to mother's horror a table with her best friends on it was blown to pieces making everyone scream in fear so I said on the TV shall we begin on exposing what you really are oh and I am the daughter of Dark Kat ha ha ha"
1. Chapter 1

Destroying my family and heading to the Dark SWAT KAT WORLD

Chap 1 becoming Dark Kat's daughter at 3 years of age

My name is Dark Star father gave me this name as my "old family" never really cared about me when I was born when mum got back on her feet from the hospital she paid me no attention or love when we got back home I meet Chance and Jake but they listened to mother who said " she is nothing so she doesn't deserve a name until she proves her worth come."

With that mum took me inside and dumped me in my cot and without a backward glance closed the door.

3 years later

I was thrown outside into the pouring rain as Chance had pinned the blame of eating all the cookies on me but I was busy working scrubbing the floors at the time the cookies had been stolen so I was beaten up and flung outside I had enough and my dark energy that built up over the years poured out of me as I lay there crying my eyes out.

In the **Dark. Swat. Kat. World.**

The past master detected the aura and went to a lair it was the hanger but in this world it was converted into lair for the Dark Swat Kats and their master Dark Kat he looked surprised to see the past master so he said " What can I do for you my friend?."

Dark Kat's Prov

I was shocked to see the Past Master here in my base which also shocked my minions **Dark ( Chance) and Dark ( Jake")** as well so he said " I felt a powerful evil aura emanating from the good swat Kat world I felt I should come and tell you in case you want to have it for yourself to add to your team my friend".

So he opened the portal and it showed a house and crying on the steps all beaten up was a little 3 year old girl beginning to fall asleep on the concreate and as she closed her eyes the moon came out from behind a cloud and she lit up like a neon light and **Dark Chance and Dark Jake's** face's went brick red in the face and heart's went into their eyes and their temperatures went up like a rocket so I said " This little girl I will raise her myself as her parent's never bothered with her and I will help her get her revenge on her family".

I went through the portal and looked through the window and saw good Chance and good Jake roaring with laughter along with their family which **Dark Chance** and **Dark Jake** had also saw and their fist's were shaking so they had smirks on their faces so they went round the back and with a few bricks smashed the back windows in making such a noise making the good versions of themselves come out the back and pounced beating them up almost to death then vanished into the night.

So I picked the little girl up making her come awake but she wasn't afraid of me I said " Don't worry I will keep you safe my little Dark Star if you will let me be your father and by the way Dark Chance and Dark Jake are not from this world they are from my world and are the bad guy's unlike the ones that are here in this world so come my little Dark Star let me take you away from this place but I will return you here as you will need to keep appearances until you become 17 years of age then get your revenge on these fools and come home to my at last Is that a good deal my little one?."

The little girl nodded with an evil glint in her eyes which made me smile so I took her through the portal and **Dark Chance** and **Dark Jake** arrived behind us a few moments later and as the portal closed screams of shock and fear followed them to them roaring with evil laughter.

In the **Dark Swat Kat world**

**My Prov **

I was having fun playing with **evil Callie **who I had taken a liking to when we were introduced and she also liked me so we were busy playing in the park with **Dark Chance and Dark Jake **smiling and laughing along with me so I yawned catching their attentions so they took me back through the portal and put up a hammock on the front patio of my house and lay me inside and kissed me on the forehead and whispered " Come back to us safely our love our beautiful fallen angel".

I smiled in my sleep and nodded to their smiles so they vanished so mum came back out and was shocked I was in a hammock but she had no idea how that got there but she was concerned about how her sons got beaten up so she headed back inside.

end of Prov

So how will she get her revenge on her family and I have a good idea at her Brother Chance's wedding make her mother answer all the questions and if she lies on any question a table with all the people that her mother cares about will be blown up in front of her making her correct herself and Dark Star discovers Little Max is alive and takes him with her as well as emptying her family's entire bank account out which is close to 98 billion and at the bar at the wedding It will be " Happy hour" and a lot of drunkenness and completely ruin the after wedding party for everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Destroying my family and heading to the Dark SWAT KAT WORLD

Chap 2 14 years Later Destroying my family at Chance's wedding and leaving the world for the dark world complete with little Max

14 years later

I was walking past the forbidden room when it creaked open and I looked inside and saw a little boy kitten encased in ice I knew from the stories I hear from Chance this little boy was Max so I made a plan to rescue him as I had loads of dirt on my mother that I could use to my leisure so I made a DVD with the help of my dad who was more than willing to help so I made the film and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

The perfect moment revealed itself in Chance had been dating a local girl by the name of Rosann and just a few day's ago he had popped the question to Rosann saying yes.

As I was walking through town I saw the latest incident of the Swat Kats and I saw a big cat roaring his head off I knew from the stories this person was named Commander Feral of the enforcers so an evil plan unlike any other formed in my mind.

So I walked up to him and said " I know who the Swat Kats are commander Feral."

Commander Feral's Prov

I turned around to this young girl kitten and asked " so who are the swat kats?."

She said shocking me into silence " T-Bone is Chance Furlong And Razor is Jake Clawson commander feral and Chance is getting married to a local girl by the name of Rosann in seven months time and she doesn't know he is a Swat Kat".

I was in heaven I knew who the Swat Kats are this is going to make my day so I said " When is Chance getting married and how do I fit into your plan Dark Star?."

She explained her plan to me I like some parts of it even with the location of the Swat's Kats base but what she was planning on doing at the wedding I wasn't happy with it so I said " I don't like some parts of your plan Dark Star so will have to arrest you but you won't make it easy on me will you?."

Her smile was my answer so I headed home with the shopping I saw mum and ignored her making her looked shocked so she asked " What were you and Commander Feral talking about may I ask?."

My Prov

I said as I began making the dinner " I was telling the Commander to lay off the Swat Kats as they were trying to protect the city and the Commander needed to cut them some slack as they are only trying to be the superheroes this city needs".

She was dumbstruck so was Chance so he came into the kitchen and asked looking to my shock nervous so he asked " Um I was wondering if you would like to do a speech for me at my wedding as I told mum I wanted you there as Rosann has taken a liking to you so please it would make Rosann's day if you came?."

I was happy so I nodded and said " Sure I would love to come to your wedding Chance".

Mum said " Don't you mean Big brother?."

I looked shocked at this mum seemed to know she had overstepped her borders so she fled with Chance chasing after her determined to find out why she had said what she had said to me I was seething so after dinner I headed to my room and I thought of **Dark** **Chance** and **Dark Jake** and I fell in love with them so I put some music on and danced to the sweet melody of Take this heart away by Richard Marx

At the wedding seven months later

At the hanger Turbo Kat had been captured while Chance who was getting married and Jake his best man was totally unaware Commander Feral was his element so he left his men in charge of the hanger and headed to the wedding so I was at the bar and told the barman " The groom is paying for HAPPY HOUR MY GOOD MAN".

The barman was in his element so I snuck up to the DVD player and inserted the DVD into it then vanished to the wedding and watched Chance and Rosann getting married so I was proud of place reading out my speech so I finished with " To the Bride and Groom".

Everyone echoed back " To the Bride and Groom" so I said " Sorry everyone I have to run but I have a DVD in the DVD player for you all to watch as I have somethings to do like make the dinner for my family and stuff like that".

They all nodded so while everyone was dancing I snuck out to my car and headed to the bank in which I learned that my family owned 98 billion so I emptied out the entire account saying it was a business venture that my family was doing with another company which they nodded as I never raised suspicion so I headed back to the house and entered the room and with a bat destroyed the ice and caught Max who opened his eyes and looked at me and said " Are you my mother?."

I looked at this little boy in my arms and fell in love with him so I held him close and whispered " It's OK now Max mummy is here going to take you to see your daddy's OK and grandpa to so let's go".

Back at the wedding

Chance and Rosann were dancing when drunken people came in ruining the dance for them so Rosann was upset which Chance didn't like so they left the dancing room and went to the seating area where Rosann remembered what I had said about putting a DVD in the DVD player and pressed play and my face appeared sneering which made Mum go pale in the face so the image of me said " Hello ready for my mother's destruction and to reveal what she really is in front of you all so mum for every correct answer you give something precious to you will be spared but fail on a question" there was a click sound and to my mother's horror a table with her closest friends was blasted all over the places to the other sober guests screams of fear so I continued " This is what happens if you lie on a question so everyone ready to hear the truth from this thing ha ha ha".

My Former mother's Prov

When I saw my friends being blown to pieces in front of me I was sick to my stomach but what I didn't know was that my sons was going to be arrested right in front of me and exposed as the **SWAT KATS.**

So the questions began and I answered fear rippling through me as I saw everyone was now looking at me with such sick expressions as I was exposed as a someone who sleeps around for money as one question I had lied to try and save myself only for another table with someone precious to me being blasted to pieces in front of me I screamed with fear and corrected myself so the DVD ended with my daughter flinging it in my face " By the way I am the daughter of Dark Kat ha ha ha in your face Mother dear OH Commander Feral time for you to shine".

I stood there in horror as Commander Feral came out of the shadows and said " Hello Chance or I should say T- Bone and Razor boys take them and don't try to run I have captured your precious Turbo Kat in your Salvage yard".

The look on Rosann's face was pure horror and sick to her stomach as her husband was exposed as a Swat Kat and was led away the look on my son's face's was full of horror and venom so I tried to tell my friends but to my horror all my friends wanted nothing to do with me now and walked out of my life and never looked back.

Dark Star's Prov

I was laughing my head off so the portal opened to my new life so I said to my son " Ready to go home son?."

My son my beautiful little boy Max nodded so I drove through the portal wondering what my new life is like over on the other side of the portal

So what will happen now come and find out in the next episode


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming the daughter of Dark at 3 years old

Chap 3

Renting with Dark Chance and Jake leading to a romantic night

My Prov

I drove through the portal and what a rush the portal pulling my car forward and when the portal opened on the other side I was in the **Dark Swat Kat **world so I decided to do some errands so I drove into the city and headed to the enforcer building where I asked " Excuse me where do I go to pay the full amount to repair the enforcer building that Chance and Jake need to pay back?."

I was shocked Commander Feral came walking towards me I remembered this was the other version of him so he said " Come this way".

So me and Max headed off in the direction and he asked " how much are you willing to pay?."

I said " Would 2 billion be enough to repair the enforcer building Commander Feral?."

He was dumbstruck then said " Y...Yes that would be more than enough to repair the enforcer building thank you very much miss?."

I smiled and said " Dark Star my name is Dark Star".

He thanked me very much so I said to Max " Well one errand down so let's go get some lunch before we pay the electricity bills for the Salvage yard then we will do some shopping how does that sound to you Max?"

Max smiled then nodded so they headed to the council offices but on the way they heard a voice that I hadn't heard in 14 years " D...Dark Star is that you finally home?."

I turned around and tears went into my eyes it was **Dark Callie **I nodded to her hugging me close she suddenly noticed Max and said " W..Wait is that Max I thought he had died Dark Star start explaining please?."

I explained " I found Max encased in ice in the forbidden room of the house Callie and I destroyed my family by planting a DVD in the DVD player at Good Chance's wedding to Rosann and got him and good Razor arrested clean in front of everyone and emptied out the entire account of my families bank which is 98 billion which I used 2 billion to pay for the enforcer building in this word as I suspect Dark **Chance **and Dark **Jake **crashed into the building by Commander Feral in this world correct?."

She nodded looking shocked and wide eyed so I said " So I am going to take you little man to be checked out by a doctor would you kindly take him to the doctor to be checked up Callie while I go the council offices to pay the electricity bills for the salvage yard?."

Callie nodded so she led Max over to the hospital so at the council offices the man was in shock he said " 3...3 billion would certainly pay the Salvage yard's electricity bills for like a thousand years thank you very much Dark Star".

So with those two errands done I headed to the hospital.

At the hospital

I was shocked Max had turned into a ice demon with wings and horns and had ice powers and he was showing it off to the Max so I came in and transformed as my wings tail and horns came out I was a Legendary Warrior Demon according to Doc Feil weather and Max was a ice demon a good kind that doesn't eat people so we thanked him very much and headed out of the hospital so I said " So let's do some shopping I could use some new clothes and I think the Salvage yard could use some sprucing up with a giant LCD TV so what do you think Callie?."

Callie nodded so Max tugged at her skirt catching her attention so he asked very nervously " C...Can I call you my aunty?."

He got a hug from Callie and he hugged her back just as fierce I explained every thing he saw in town which he nodded too which had Callie's attention so at the very expensive High Park Mall Callie asked as they were watching Max playing on the swings " What was that back there with telling him what everything was even the cars?."

Callie's Prov

She said shocking me into silence " I found him encased in Ice for I don't how long so he has never seen the outside world Callie I am his mother and it is my job to make sure he walks through this world safely and if it means I have to explain everything to him in order for him to feel at ease in this world then so be it."

I nodded so we went shopping so we went into a clothes shop and watched Dark Star try on a dress she loved it so I said " Hold still while I take a photo".

Dark Star nodded as we had went into this shop and she tried on this black and red dress that showed more of her body that She liked but I got her to try it on and took a photo and sent it to the Salvage yard with the cap for "Chance's and Jake's eyes only Dark Kat".

At the Salvage yard

Dark Kat's Prov

My phone beeped signalling I got a message so I looked at my phone and saw the text it said " For **Jake and Chance's** eyes only."

I thought it was odd but then I saw it was from **Dark Callie **so I headed outside where I saw the boys fighting with Burke and Murray so I called **Dark Jake **over and handed him the phone saying " There is a Text with a pic for you and Chance form Callie".

**Dark Jake's Prov **

I was handed the phone and opened the text and the pic sent my blood on fire it was girl who looked like Dark Star so I texted Callie asking " Who is the hot she-Kat with you Callie?".

The Text I got back shocked me completely it was Dark Star and my god was she hot even beyond hot so I Texted her saying " Let me text her please Callie".

At the mall

Callie got the text so she handed the phone over to Dark Star and said " Jake want's to know if it's you I sent the pic of to him so text him".

Dark Star's Prov

I nodded so Texted Jake saying " _Hey sexy boy guess who's home finally after 14 years_".

I waited with bated Breath and got the replay text it read making me blush like a Maiden "_ D..Dark Star I can't believe it your finally home after all these years by the way you look beyond hot in that dress can you keep it on as I am planning to take you out for a romantic meal when you get back here and then take you back home and make love to you all night long I am gonna be the most popular Kat out on the town tonight with you on my arm"._

I looked at Max and decided to tell Chance so I texted back to Jake and said "_ Is Chance with you by any Chance?."_

I got the reply text which said " Yeah he is why?."

I texted back " _I have something to tell or rather I found someone that I think you might make him sit down for as he won't believe his eyes when he see who the person I will send a pic off here"._

I took a pic of Max and sent it with the caption "_ Guess who I found alive in the world I left behind and I have a cool present for dad hope he is there with you sexy boy"_

At the Salvage yard

Jake had got the text with the photo and he was shocked so he walked over to Chance and said " Bro I think Dark Star has something she want's to show you here".

**Dark Chance's Prov **

I was handed the phone and saw the person on it had my eyes brimming with tears so I texted Dark Star and asked " _IS THAT MAX MY LOVE AND ARE YOU FINALLY HOME?."_

At the Mall

Dark Star's Prov

I got the text and replied " _YES THAT IS MAX I FOUND HIM INCASED IN ICE IN THE FORBIDDEN ROOM OF MY OLD HOME AND YES IT IS ME HUNNY I AM FINALLY HOME BY THE WAY MAX HAS COOL ICE-DEMON FORM AND SO HAVE I BUT I HAVE SOME ERRANDS TO RUN LIKE SHOPPING AND STUFF SO YOU WILL SEE MAX LATER ON THIS EVENING AS I THINK HE WILL BE TIRED OUT FROM THE BUSY DAY HE HAS HAD TODAY OVER AND OUT"._

I was smiling when the reply text saying "_ GET YOUR SEXY ASS HOME AS SOON AS YOU CAN ( GROWL) CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE YOU TO THE HEIGTHS OF PLEASURE THAT WILL MAKE YOU NOT WANT TO LEAVE OUR ROOM FOR 3 DAYS"._

I raised an eye brow and texted back "_ Really three days you say? hmm loving the sound of that my sexy boy can't wait to make you writhe in pleasure when I kiss a part of you that is getting hard even as I speak see you later bye"._

At the Salvage yard

Dark Kat was smiling now finally his daughter was home where she belongs.

Back with the other's

So with the text's out of the way Dark Star along with Callie and Max did a major shopping spree so they put all their stuff into their new 4 by 4 Dark Star had bought so they could continue so they got an LCTD TV and all the Scardy Kat cartoons even the 160 hour marathon so they next hit the supermarket and went all out so with the last of the shopping which included Max getting a cool teddy bear which resembled T-Bone so They got into the 4 by 4 and drove all the way out of Mega Kat City Max was sound asleep making Callie and Dark Star smile it was 8pm when they pulled into the Salvage yard and as Dark Star got out she got hugged and kissed by Dark Chance and Dark Jake.

Dark Chance saw an out cold Max sound asleep in the back and was sobbing so he opened the side door and lifted Max carefully and gently out of the car he smiled at Dark Star and said " Going to put our son to bed I won't be long".

**Dark Jakes Prov **

I lifted Dark Star into my arms and carried off to our room and kissed her on the lips while unzipping the dress that she had on still nuzzling her neck growling at her moans of pleasure we both landed on the bed I took off my clothes and pulled her onto my lap my claws unhooked her bra her hands were not ideal either one hand had went inside my shorts I panted in pleasure as she stroke a part of me that had been wanting her for such a long time.

I lowered her to the bed I purred " You deserve the best my love pillows and bedsheets with you having nothing on".

I pulled her pants off those goddess like thighs with her lifting her angelic legs out of the holes I stood up and removed my shorts making this beautiful angel blush like a maiden Chance soon appeared and closed the door behind him and stripped down making her growl so Chance said as he climbed onto the bed with me " I heard from Callie you have a demon form my love please show us".

She closed her eyes and her legendary warrior demon form showed itself Jake kissed her on the lips then moved down her body making this angel collapse onto the bed moaning in pleasure I smelled her entrance and growled to Jake " OUR LOVE IS IN HEAT SHALL WE COOL HER DOWN BUDDY?."

I grinned at this so we both licked her entrance making her cry out In pure bliss soon she released making us growl hungrily we went inside her to her crying out in pure bliss for the rest of the night until 1 am in our room there was no sound expect for our infused grunts and Dark Star's ragged purring and growling then we collapsed onto the blanket's purring happily Dark Star was lying contently on both of us she purred " I love you guy's so dark swatting much I suspect you hunny stripe you will want to know how I found Max alive yes?."

**Dark Chance's Prov**

I nodded purring but what she told me got my blood boiling in anger our son had been in ice for I don't know how long and he was a demon an ice-demon but he was my son and I will teach to wield his powers with responsibility so I asked " What errands did you do my love Warrior angel?."

Me and Jake eyes boggled when she told us Jake said " Y..You stole 98 billion out of your family's account and you used 5 billion to help us out?."

She nodded her eyelids getting heavy with sleep as was us so she snuggled into me and we fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

End of Prov

So next chap will be Dark Star waking the guy's up with some awesome breakfast smells and then reuniting with the friends that she had made here in the dark world during her short visits here before coming to the dark world to live here permeantly


	4. Chapter 4

Destroying my family and heading to the Dark SWAT KAT WORLD

Chap 4 reunion with friends at school and breakfast revelations

Dark Star's Prov

I awoke and love crept into my heart my bad ass boys were fast asleep beside me so i decided to make some breakfast and i still needed to give dad a hug so I put a dressing gown on and headed into the kitchen as it was 8am and soon everyone would be getting up and going about their daily routine's so i went outside and brought some of the shopping in helped by some of father's creeplings.

So I said as I started to make breakfast to the creeplings " No doubt this awesome breakfast smell will wake the others but if Chance doesn't wake up in 5 minutes then dump a bucket of ice cold water on him alright?."

The creeplings nodded and headed off to their whatever the creeplings did so I started to work on the breakfast as cooking was one thing I loved doing as I would make new recipes add them to my book and use my " old family as test subjects" so to speak.

It was 8.30 and I soon heard everyone moving around but true to form Chance was still sound out so I nodded to the creeplings and they headed into the room with a bucket of ice cold water and SPLASH.

I heard an almighty roar of fright and anger and the creeplings came pelting out of the room with a very angry Chance well now a very soaked Chance who gaped at me and everyone including Max who was sitting at the table eating and looked up upon hearing the roar and was rolling on the floor roaring with laughter then reality hit us all hard and I got hugged by dad whom I hugged back just as fiercely and I gave him the DVD while being hugged by Chance and Jake saying " This is for you dad hope you enjoy the DVD".

So after Breakfast I decided to head into the city to fully explore and maybe catch up with my friends that I had made during my brief visits here before coming to live here permeantly so Jake asked me " Wow this food is awesome hunny did you do this yourself?."

I nodded to their shocked looks so I explained and showed Jake my cook book to his impressed looks he said " Why don't you create a website hunny and show off your recipes and see what happens".

So after changing I said " I am gonna see what my friends are doing after all this time so I will see you lot later Jake and Chance father is watching a DVD I think you guy's might like so if you would like to come with me Max feel free to do so but fetch your hat of course then we will get you a cold bottle of water alright?."

Max vanished in an instant and returned with his hat on his head to myself chuckling so we both headed out the door and into the city

At the school

Some of my friends were in school and I was passing by and saw them in class so I walked up to the open window and said making everyone whip around including the teacher Mrs April " The answer is 345 by the way hi guy's guess who Is home finally after all this time".

My friends Prov

We whipped around and tears came pouring out of our eyes including Mrs April so we pelted outside and hugged Dark Star close and noticed her kid with her so after the explanation the headmaster appeared and said " Welcome back Dark Star and this is your son well your late so get to class alright?."

end of Prov

So they went to school and Max loved it so the day finished and they waved goodbye to everyone and headed home where there was gobsmacked faces all around so that evening came around and everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


End file.
